


Shut Down

by FellowIkitsuka



Category: overwatch
Genre: Evil!Hanzo, Genji is on the other team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FellowIkitsuka/pseuds/FellowIkitsuka
Summary: I just really wanted to write this!I had this idea when i was at my friends yesterday and oh boy am i proud.~if I made any mistakes please point them out to me so i can correct them~





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write this!  
> I had this idea when i was at my friends yesterday and oh boy am i proud.
> 
> ~if I made any mistakes please point them out to me so i can correct them~

When two dragons join into the battle, one might say, they can't be held back to bring victory. One time though, the second dragon came uninvited and unexpected. He pierced into the territory of another unknowing about his terrible desicion.

Hanzo thought his mind played a trick on him when a green flash went by. He had to be careful not to expose his position. It was of great value to the fight and the outcome that he had to stay invisible.

"Everything clear!" An elegant voice with a french accent said to inform her teammates. Right after that a dark and rusty male voice also assured safety.

 "Hanzo." It announced so he knew the enemy was going in his direction. Slowly with great concentration he stretched his bow to the point of the blue feathers touching his cheek. A shadow. Just a split second to shoot and he would directly hit it's head. Suddenly an arm, even more quietly than the man himself, slipped around his throat pulling him back.

"Honey you've stolen my place." An old lady pulled him back into the building. Slowly his consciousness faded, his lungs slowly collapsed. His world blacked out.

* * *

 

"Hanzo!" He could hear the worried voice but wasn't able to sort it out as a waking call.

"Hanzo where are you!" The voice in his ear called. Now he realised.

"A-amelie."

"Yes! We need help!" The connection cut of.

The man stood up grabbing his bow looking around. The woman wasn't there anymore. How long had he been unconscious? He collected his breath and ran out jumping over the roof of a tall building following the sound of battle.

When he found the scene his comrades were already outnumbered. Remaining on the roof gave him a good position so he released an arrow that spread across the battlefield hitting two enemies.

To keep his secret position he changed the building he was standing on. Everyone was in one place. It was perfect. The energy Hanzo was concentrating spread through his body into his arm and his arrow. Releasing the dragons onto the battlefield would surely give victory to their side.

"Ryuga wa-" While he spoke that green flash catched his eye again but now it was too late to stop it. His arrow cut through the air exploding and releasing the mighty dragons. Storming, stealing the lifes of their enemies the dragons made their way over the battlefield.

Suddenly another dragon joined the fight. Bigger than the two but younger. He guided them back to their owner but before he could get hit by the sheer force of his own Hanzo sent a simple arrow into the same direction. This arrow passed through between his dragons and with a loud piercing noise hanzo knew he hit. But so did his dragons. They tore a hole into his strength leaving him powerless and to weak to stand passing out again. 

"Genji." Her voice shivered with shock as the arrow stopped just shortly in front of her forehead.

The dragons claw found its way through the heart of the younger one.

The lights on his shoulders flickered and his mask opened. When his body sank down on his knees Angela rushed forward and managed to catch him carefully not touching the arrow pierced through his chest.

"Zen we need to get him out of here!" She looked at the monk who was also saved by his former student.

"Angela it's already too late." His voice would've broken if he wasn't an Omnic.

With heartbreak she looked into Genjis now colourless and faded eyes.

The older dragon had won this fight. It used this battle for his own to find revenge for something he never really understood but now that his territory was empty he realised that he couldn't do anythingin a void like this. He left his nest he fought so desperately for. And in the end it was just another pointless kill in his life but the dragon wasn't aware of it. He wasn't and wouldn't be able to know why this sadness now took over his life.


End file.
